Mengapa Bundaku Lebih Baik Dengan Anak Pak RW
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Maaf aja Bun kalo perut Chihiro lebih maju -Mayuzumi Chihiro, anak gadis satu-satunya keluarga Mayuzumi


**_Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi_****_OOC, Fem!Mayu, NijiMayu_**

**Mengapa Bundaku Lebih Baik Dengan Anak Pak RW**

_

Mayuzumi Chihiro menghela nafas lelas mendengar jeritan sang Bunda tercinta di pagi yang suram, sesuram harinya. Niatnya dihari libur yang jarang ia dapat ingin bermalas-malasan harus enyah hanya karena sang Bunda yang memintanya membantu.

Chihiro turun dengan langkah kecil mengalahi lambatnya siput yang membuat Ibu keluarga Mayuzumi berteriak jengkel. Akhirnya setelah niat terkumpul, ia melangkah cepat menuju Bunda yang telah mengumbar latar penuh api di punggungnya.

"Bun, ada apa?" Chihiro duduk sembari memangku pipi ketika tiba di depan sang Bunda yang sibuk memotong bawang merah.

Ibu Mayuzumi meletakan talenan serta pisau ke depan gadis bersurai kelabu. Ia letakan bawang merah, bawang putih, bawang bombay, jahe, serta kunyit. "Potong ya Chi, Bunda mau giling cabe."

"Bun, Chi mau baca novel dulu. Kasihan suami Chi menunggu." Suara Chihiro penuh memelas. "Ya Bun." Rayu Chihiro sekali lagi.

"Anak gadis gak boleh males. Sana buruan potong. Tadi Shuuzou bilang mau ke sini." Tandas Ibu Mayuzumi yang tengah mematahkan cabe. "Atau kamu mau Bunda cabe biar gak bawel."

"Ampun Ndoro."

**oOo**

Chihiro menghela nafas lelah setelah selesai membantu sang Bunda memasak masakan kesukaan cowok yang suka numpang makan di sini. Chihiro mulai curiga Bundanya sebenarnya memiliki anak lain bernama Nijimura Shuuzou.

Iya, Nijimura Shuuzou yang menangin banyak mendali emas karate dan kini menjadi kapten basket. Memang otak Nijimura sepertinya ada yang hilang sekrup sehingga membuat pria satu ini pindah haluan, dari anak pemegang mendali emas Nasional menjadi kapten yang ditindas terus.

Kepala Chihiro dipukul dengan ganggang pisau. Memecahkan lamunan Chihiro memang keahlian sang Bunda. "Bunda gak nyuruh kamu melamun. Sana buka pintu dari tadi Shuuzou teriak manggil."

"Males ah Bun, biasa juga masuk lewat pintu belakang." Chihiro berpura-pura sibuk dengan sendok dan garpu, sesekali menyuapkan nasi goreng jatah si monyong.

Ibu Mayuzumi sekali lagi menepis tangan sang anak. "Jatah Shuuzou jangan dimakan Chi. Udah ah, sana buka biar perutmu gak lebih maju dari susumu."

"Bunda!!" Jerit Chihiro memenuhi ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur. Sesungguhnya kini sosok bersurai arang tersebut tengah dengan santai berdiri sejak ia asik menyuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

Sang Bunda terlihat risih. "Apa sih Chi, masih pagi jangan teriak-teriak. Bangunin sana Ayah ajak sarapan bareng calon menantu."

"Bun, demi apapun Chi gak bakalan sudi nikah sama si monyong, Bun." Chihiro melirik risih ke arah cowok bersurai arang yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Bunda Mayuzumi tersebut meletakan jus ke meja. "Apa sih Chi kurangnya Shuuzou. Udah ganteng, kapten tim basket, jago bela diri, baik, sopan, anaknya pak RW lagi."

"Pagi Tante." Shuuzou masuk setelah puas mendengar Ibu Rumah Tangga Mayuzumi tersebut memujinya. "Aduh, masih pagi udah dikasih sarapan kesukaan aja sih Tan. Mama aja jarang ngasih Shuuzou asupan begini."

"Ya udah, kamu tinggal di sini aja biar Bunda kasih makanan bergizi tiap hari. Lihat tuh Chihiro ampe sehat banget begitu kan karena Bunda kasih makanan sehat tiap hari." Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Lihat tuh Chihiro makmur banget badannya."

'Bunda udah, Chihiro lelah Bun. Anak Bunda itu Chi, Bun.'

"Iya lah Tan, Chi kan kudu sehat Tan biar nanti anak-anak kita sehat juga kayak Chihiro. Gak kurus kerontong karena kurang gizi." Chihiro memelototi matanya ke arah anak tunggal Nijimura tersebut. "Jarinya mana imut, bulet-bulet. Kayak tangan bocah ih."

"Ih, jangan panggil Bunda, Tante. Panggil Bunda itu Bunda, Shuu." Omel Ibu Mayuzumi.

"Lepas Shuuzou. Tanganmu aja yang kebesaran." Mayuzumi Chihiro menarik tangannya dari genggaman Nijimura. "Aduh, sakit oi. Aku mau manggilin Ayah, kalian jahat padaku."

Sungguh pagi yang panas dengan kesuraman yang lebih gelap dari kulit salah satu adik kelas anggota basket Nijimura.

**Fin**


End file.
